Redemption
by Ciel Archfiend Lucifer
Summary: everything What if Harry is a smart kid but oh autism and all the characters in her works belong to Rowling


**[Cứu chuộc] - Tiết tử - Give up**

**Author: Đông Phương Điểm Trần (Ciel Míp)**

Con đường phía trước là một mảnh hắc ám, mơ hồ. Anh không thấy rõ bất kì thứ gì. Sống hơn ba thế kỉ, mọi thứ quay cuồng cơ hồ đã cuống tất cả đi mất. Nhưng anh mệt lắm rồi. Con đường kia còn thật dài. Anh không muốn đi tiếp nữa. Một Gryffindor chân chính thì không biết mệt, họ luôn phiêu lưu. Hành trình của họ sẽ không bao giờ chấm dứt, có lẽ lúc đầu nên cân nhắc đề nghị của mũ phân viện, Slytherin cũng là một lựa chọn không tồi? Nhưng cũng không quan hệ nữa. Bây giờ anh thật sự cần một giấc ngủ. Ừm… cứ như vậy đi. Khóe môi khẽ nhếch lên một độ cung bình thản, đôi mắt uy nghiêm kia từ từ khép lại. Anh không quay người lại, gần như tự thầm thì mà nói: "Albus, con rất mệt".

Trong căn phòng, lò sưởi vẫn bập bùng ấm áp. Con phượng hoàng bên cạnh không biết từ lúc nào không còn rục đầu vào cánh. Những hiệu trưởng tiền nhiệm của Hogwarts cũng không còn gà gật giả vờ ngủ gục nữa. Họ ngồi thẳng lưng, nghiêm trang nhìn thanh niên[1] trước mặt họ chuẩn bị đi vào thời khắc cuối cùng của cuộc đời.

Ông cụ trong bức chân dung to nhất ngay phía sau ghế hiệu trưởng dùng đôi mắt lam cơ trí nấp sau cặp kính nửa vầng trăng của cụ nhìn thật lâu, rốt cục không biết phải nói gì với người học trò xuất sắc nhất của mình. Cậu đã chịu quá nhiều đau khổ. Đứa trẻ kia thủy chung không oán trách, yên lặng mà chấp nhận tất cả mọi thứ được an bài. Bất cứ người nào cũng có thể nói, Harry Potter là một phù thủy cường đại tài năng thiên phú, không có bất luận thứ gì có thể làm khó. Nhưng cụ hiểu rõ, để có được phần năng lực này Harry đã trả giá bao nhiêu. Người yêu quý bên cạnh rốt cuộc lần lượt ra đi, chính vì bản thân vô năng hết lần này tới lần khác. Những sinh mệnh ra đi, trong đó thậm chí có cả bản thân cụ,tất cả khiến một đứa bé bắt buộc trở nên cường đại. Trong đầu của đứa nhỏ thiện lương này luôn quy trách nhiệm cứu chuộc vốn không thuộc về nó một mình gánh vác, luôn cho rằng những sinh mệnh mất đi đều do phần vô năng của bản thân. Thậm chí cho rằng bản thân là tạo vật mang tai họa. Nén một tia thở dài, Dumbeldore cố gắng lần cuối cùng dù biết rằng thất bại. " Con phải hiểu Harry à, thầy cho rằng con hiện tại vẫn chưa sẵn sàng đến với cuộc phiêu lưu lớn lao này."

"Không, Albus, thầy không hiểu… Con căn bản không muốn tiếp tục, chỉ là… một giấc ngủ mà thôi" Ngữ khí chậm rãi vang lên trong không trung mềm nhẹ mà khẳng định, quấn quýt vấn vương nhưng mang theo tin tức làm người ta đau lòng.

Dumbeldore há rồi lại ngậm miệng lại mấy lần, nhưng rốt cục không còn nói thêm gì nữa. Lúc này cửa phòng bật mở, mà từ phía lò sưởi lại vang lên thông báo: " Ngài Bộ trưởng Gloryco Malfoy[2] xin bái phỏng, khẩn cấp!" chưa kịp đợi Harry từ chối thì 'bụp' một tiếng thân ảnh cao gầy với mái đầu bạch kim đặc trưng đã hiện ra. Mà mấy thân ảnh trước cửa phòng đã sớm nhịn không được mà xông vào.

Harry cũng không phản ứng gì lớn, chỉ là lẳng lặng nhìn hết thảy mọi người chờ đợi, đôi mắt xanh biếc kia đã sớm không còn ánh sáng, mỏi mệt mà sâu thẳm tựa hồ chứa chất mọi thứ… trừ sự sống. Ánh mắt thản nhiên liếc qua lại làm cho không khí trở nên ngưng trọng. Một người phụ nữ trung niên[3] tới trước bàn làm việc, quản cũng không quản khí thế bức người kia. Hai tay đập mạnh lên bàn, hét lớn: " Con không chấp nhận Harry, dựa vào cái gì mà phải chết, không phải người hiện tại sống rất tốt sao, người còn tất cả bọn con mà, người làm vậy là thế nào? Người đành lòng bỏ mặc bọn con không lo sao? Còn có người định ăn nói như thế nào với ba mẹ con đây, còn có ông bà nữa… "

Harry cái gì cũng không có nói bình thản đợi người phụ nữ kia nói xong, thản nhiên nhìn vào những người trước mắt mình, mềm nhẹ nói: "Nhưng là ta rất mệt mỏi rồi. Tốt lắm, ngồi xuống cả đi" mà không biết tự lúc nào đã xuất hiện những cái ghế bành xám xám thoải mái ở giữa phòng "Ta gọi các con tới là để sắp xếp mọi việc, ta cũng không muốn sau khi mình đi rồi mọi thứ lại lộn xộn hết cả lên"

" Con không cần Harry à, bọn con không cần những thứ này, không đi được không,… làm ơn" Người đàn ông im lặng vẫn đứng ở góc ngoài cùng[4] lên tiếng, âm thanh vang lên đầy thống khổ, mái tóc nghiêm nghiêm thực thực đã sớm lấm tấm hoa râm của ông như có thêm vài sợi bạc, nhịn không được lên tiếng nói.

"Teddy, con biết việc này căn bản là không thể" Harry cất tiếng nói, ngữ khí tự nhiên như nói việc cân đường hộp sữa vậy. Lúc này người được gọi là bộ trưởng kia chậm rãi lên tiếng: " Vậy chúng con nên hiểu sao đây, ngài 'Chúa Cứu Thế' vĩ đại? Rằng cuộc sống quá mức an nhàn mấy năm gần đây khiến ngài trở nên hèn nhát tới mức sợ hãi nó và rũ bỏ mọi trách nhiệm, hay là bộ não của xuẩn sư tử lại một lần nữa thức tỉnh khiến ngài muốn tìm hiểu một cuộc phiêu lưu mới, hoặc là ngài lại muốn dùng cái sự tự cho là đúng, kiêu ngạo ngu ngốc của mình tạo nên một cơn sóng mới cho Ma Pháp giới?..."

"Malfoy!"

Ông còn chưa nói xong thì một tiếng rống giận vang lên. Cái người vừa mới lên tiếng có gương mặt đầy tàn nhang và tóc đỏ rực[5]. Hiện tại, mặt bà cũng đỏ như tóc khiến bà trông không khác gì một ngọn lửa.

"Sao anh có thể nói chuyện với Harry như thế Malfoy?!"

"Sao tôi lại không thể, khi mà ngài ấy làm ra cái quyết định này?!" Mái đầu bạch kim được hất sang bên, tặng cho người phụ nữ một cái liếc mắt. Nhưng ánh mắt cũng ngập tràn thống khổ.

Harry nhìn mọi thứ trước mắt, anh vẫn ngữ khí kia, mềm nhẹ lên tiếng: " Các con của ta, mọi người đều có cuộc sống của riêng mình, ngồi xuống đi,…" Anh quay sang người đàn ông tóc bạch kim " Ta hiểu con nghĩ gì, nhưng Gloy à, không có người nào mà không đơn độc trong thời khắc cuối cùng của mình cả, cho dù con là một tên khất cái vất vưởng trên lề đường hay là một đế vương chết nơi trận mạc, dù con có chết trong quạnh quẽ không người thương tiếc hay trong vòng tay thân hữu bạn bè, thì… Các con của ta, hãy nhớ rằng không ai có thể đi cùng các con cả. Albus vẫn nói cái chết là một cuộc phiêu lưu mới vĩ đại, nhưng các con cũng hiểu ta đã mệt mỏi lắm rồi. Không phải những cái chết hay cuộc sống quay cuồng này, nhưng chính bản thân ta mới là điều quyết định. Ta cần… chỉ là một giấc ngủ sâu mà thôi."

Mọi người trong phòng rơi vào im lặng, không khí tản mác đau thương như muốn dìm ngộp người ta. Gloryco đã sớm đỏ hồng đôi mắt. Harry vẫn tiếp tục không để ý nói: "Đây là di chúc của ta" Anh đưa ra một phần văn kiện màu xanh. "Trong này, ta để lại trang viên Potter và trang viên cổ Peverell cho Teddy, nhà ở quảng trường Grimmauld cho Rose, phần gia tài của ta cùng với tước sĩ truyền thừa ở Ma Pháp Bộ cho Gloy, các gia sản như cửa hàng của tộc Potter cho Clarent, còn có các tài liệu nghiên cứu của ta giao cho Matt và Nico[6], hai đứa giữ mà cố nghiên cứu tiếp." Harry dừng lại một chốc, quét mắt nhìn hết một lượt người trong phòng rồi mới ôn hòa nói tiếp "Quan trọng nhất là: Các con phải nhớ bảo bối tử thần đem lại những gì thì điều nó lấy đi còn lớn hơn, để trở thành chủ nhân của tử thần,… cái mà các con phải trả là đại giới không ai gánh nổi. Voldermot cố gắng suốt đời mong thoát khỏi tử vong cuối cùng đem mình thái mỏng điên cuồng tàn bạo, đi vào vạn kiếp bất phục. Flamel tạo ra đá phù thủy, cái giá phải trả là suốt đời lo sợ cùng lệ thuộc. Vẫn không ai thoát khỏi bất tử…"

"Nhưng Harry không phải người bất tử sao?!" Giọng Matt không nhịn nổi mà cao vút.

"Đổi lại cái giá đó là ta không có thứ trân bảo của bản thân, vĩnh viễn thống khổ?"

Lúc này không ai còn nói gì nữa, Clarent đã sớm nhịn không được, nước mắt lưng tròng. Harry vươn tay lau đi những giọt lệ trên mặt bà, nhẹ nhàng: "Được rồi, ngoan, đừng khóc nữa… con vẫn mít ướt như thế Clarent của ta, các con cần là kiên cường,… thế giới này… hiện tại là của các con"

Anh buông tay xuôi xuống, ngã thoải mái vào ghế bành, nhìn một lượt tất cả trong phòng "Cho nên ta nói, các con không cần tìm chúng, ta sẽ mang chúng về với vĩnh hằng, đừng tìm kiếm chúng, cái một con người phải có là yêu thương cùng trân bảo của bản thân sống hết một đời rồi nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi chứ không phải là bóng tối vĩnh hằng… nhớ lấy lời ta." Khi chắc chắn bọn nhỏ đều gật đầu, anh thở dài thật nhẹ nhàng, "Vậy, hiện tại, các con có thể chúc ta ngủ ngon được rồi" mắt nhắm lại, khẽ khàng ngâm tụng.

Đột nhiên, Fawkes hát lên, bài ca đột ngột đến bao phủ ấm áp, anh cảm nhận được tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào của bọn nhỏ, miệng cong cong một nụ cười,… Fawkes bay đến vai anh, rồi lửa bừng cháy… khoảnh khắc cuối cùng... anh cảm thấy thế giới này cháy lên, trắng và sáng rực.

Mọi người trong phòng khẽ cúi đầu, các bức họa im lặng ngã mũ, mà từ một bức tranh trống rỗng trong phòng hiệu trưởng, một người đàn ông áo chùng đen kín mít từ căn phòng trong tranh bước ra , đôi mắt hắc diệu thạch nhìn đăm đăm vào cái nơi mà Harry vừa ngồi, mà hiện tại không còn vết tích… cả Fawkes cũng không còn lại một sợi lông…

Ngày hôm sau, Nhật Báo tiên tri đăng tin:

Cứu thế chủ từ giã cõi đời…

Người đàn ông truyền kỳ của Ma Pháp giới đã không còn…

Người ấy là một truyền kỳ đánh bại kẻ – là – ai – cũng – biết – là – ai – đấy…

Người ấy là gia chủ gia tộc Potter hùng mạnh nhất giới thuần huyết…

Người ấy được tặng huân chương Merlin đệ nhất đẳng, tước sĩ Đại Công Tước, gần như là đức vua của Ma Pháp giới…

Người ấy là chủ nhân của Tử Thần truyền thuyết… người ấy căn bản không thể chết lại từ bỏ sinh mệnh của bản thân…

_[1] Harry là chủ nhân của tử thần, anh căn bản là bất tử, trẻ mãi không già, có bề ngoài như một thanh niên dù đã sống hơn 300 tuổi._

_[2] Gloryco Malfoy, cháu trai Draco Malfoy_

_[3] Clarent Zabini, bà là cháu gái Blaise Zabini_

_[4] Teddy Lupin, con đỡ đầu của Harry, con trai Remus Lupin_

_[5] Rose Weasley, cháu gái Ron Weasley_

_[6] Matt Weasley và Nico Weasley cháu trai của Greogre Weasley_


End file.
